


Greed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #288: Greed.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #288: Greed.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Greed

~

Harry’s always thought of himself as rather selfless. After all, he’d been prepared to sacrifice his life for everyone else’s. 

And, when Ginny explains how she and Neville bonded during the Battle of Hogwarts, he wishes them well. 

But when Snape refuses to see him after his acquittal, Harry discovers his selfish, greedy side. He nags and cajoles his way into Snape’s life, and, eventually, his bed. 

And, as he lies in the curve of Snape’s arms, Snape says, “Be aware, Potter. You’re mine now. I’m a…greedy man in relationships.” 

Harry smiles. “I think I can live with that.” 

~


End file.
